


Bruises

by GeneralHuxNeedsRest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hurt, M/M, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHuxNeedsRest/pseuds/GeneralHuxNeedsRest
Summary: He doesn't really remember the last time he´s had a good night´s sleep. It must have been sometimes before the catastrophe of the Starkiller base.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> After two years of waiting, I am coming back to the Kylux fandom. Long live the Supreme Leader.

Hux just wants to sleep.

He doesn ´t even care any more, really. He doesn ´t care about the Supreme Leader being dead _(Long live the Supreme Leader, he reminds himself, not too gently. He needs to remember that)_ , about Ren going nuts, about all the losses they ´ve suffered.

 

There were brief seconds, on the bridge during the battle on Crait, when he felt like he was going to faint. There was darkness enveloping the edges of his vision, but he was holding on, he kept going on a pure power of will and the thought of not giving Ren the satisfaction of seeing him fall ( _but he faints, anyway. Once Ren throws him to the control panels, he rolls to the ground and feels nothing for a few seconds. He wakes up to one of the lieutenants urgently patting his cheeks. He stands up, brushes his uniform and pretends that nothing has happened_ ).

 

He hoped, naively, that after the discovery that the rebels have escaped, Ren would finally let him rest.

He doesn't really remember the last time he´s had a good night´s sleep. It must have been sometimes before the catastrophe of the Starkiller base.

After that, his whole life has gone to hell. Snoke was never patient and he was not pleased with his failure.  

Ren´s latest abuses just added new bruises to his already battered body. He was used to it. He would endure it.

 

But he really wishes he could sleep. Or at least lay down, only for a moment, give his shaking limbs the rest they desperately need.

Instead, he finds himself standing straight next to Ren, pretending to be strong, pretending to be something. Listening to the foolish decisions of the boy incapable of ruling, incapable of maintaining any order and discipline.

Not for the first time that day, he hates himself for not being stronger, not being faster back there, in Snoke ´s chamber.

Ren would be dead and he would be calling himself the Supreme Leader now.

He would finally bring an end to that ridiculous war, to that stupid, senseless chase of cat and mice.

He would bring peace to the galaxy, peace and order and begin a new golden era.

 

But none of it is going to happen, because the new Supreme Leader is Ren and Ren sees only his own, selfish needs, his pitiful quest for revenge. He can ´t see the bigger picture. He doesn't realize what is it that the Universe needs.

 

“General.”

He blinks, slowly, and the world comes into focus. Unfortunately, the world means, in his case, Ren ´s pale, wild face and sweaty locks. He remembers how many times he saw that picture in his fantasies. _Not now, Armitage. He is a Force user. He could read your mind._

He realizes that he is lying on the cold, stone floor of the cave where he was standing just seconds ago.

What happened?

Ren watches him with something Hux would call concern if he saw it on a different face. However, this way, he only sees mocking.

He realizes that he preferred Ren with a mask.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux manages to say, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounds ( _but then again, he should not be surprised, not really; quite the opposite. He should be surprised that he is still capable of speaking)_. “What is the plan of action, sir?” He spits out the last word and hopes Ren doesn't notice. He is not sure if more force choking would do him any good.

Ren blinks and Hux realizes that he is still lying on the floor, his pristine uniform covered in dirt. His new Supreme Leader is crouched next to him and has a glowed hand on his shoulder.

“General,” Ren repeats and Hux feels his vision swim. “You fainted.”

_And whose bloody fault is that?!_

Ren smirks. “Careful, General. I can see your thoughts.” He stands up and turns to a group of officers huddled together few steps from them.

“Please, escort General Hux to his quarters. Call him a medical droid and make sure he gets some sleep. We are leaving this planet.” He turns to look at Hux once more. “It is always useful to have a rabid cur on your leash. Would be a shame to lose it.”

 


End file.
